Until The Dawn
by Kenshinin
Summary: Does Jiro really know what eternal suffering is? Is really able to suffer forever just to be human? On his quest for answers, he will discover the one thing he'll never be able to forget. PG - language and disturbing imagry in later chapters.
1. The High Price of Humanity

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own Kikaider or its items but does own any original work)  
  
Author's note: this is a one shot mixture of poetry and story-telling of the end of the Kikaider OVAs. It was believed that no one survived the blast of Professor Gil's last lab, save for the little boy, but there may be beliefs that he survived. He's now wondering the earth, fighting for his life - his good and evil hearts, to be more precise. This is a story of his torment and suffering. We'll start with a flashback of the last moments of the 4th OVA.  
  
"With this last act, I will finally become human. But... the price I have to pay... is eternal torment!"  
  
(Giant explosions spotted from the distance as Kikaider destroys the last of Professor Gil's brain and eradicates the lab.)  
  
Chapter: The High Price of Humanity  
  
Jiro stares down the long, winding creek over which he stands. The water echoed from the distance, as if calling his name. His echoed name was scattered to the breezes, and the echo was lost. Jiro watched a duck in the distance playing along with its children and wife. Jiro suddenly had this urge to strike them, but he felt another pang from inside his body, and the urge was gone.  
  
::Damn... another feeling of hatred. But... I won't give in. I WON'T!::  
  
For those completely ignorant to the series, Jiro is actually an android created by Dr. Comyoji. But this was no ordinary android - Comyoji had been working on a special circuitry system, which he dubbed GEMINI. It was, in a nutshell, a human heart and concious circuit that allowed Jiro to have feelings and emotion. Through the OVAs, however, the evil scientist that twisted Comyoji's work for his own pleasure, Professor Gil, discovered a new type of concious circuit - a dark heart, essentially. He installed one into each of Kikaider's brothers (Kikaider 01/Ichiro and Kikaider 00/Ray) and one into Kikaider himself. Though Ichiro and Ray gave into it, Kikaider fought against it, and ultimatly became stronger. He destroyed Gil and his brothers and the lab as well. That's all you have to know.  
  
::I'll kill it! I won't... I will! I won't...::  
  
"Arrggaaaah!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Jiro was suddenly on the ground, knees slightly bruised from the point of impact, head grasped tightly in his hands, screaming for his life.  
  
::What have I gotten myself into?::  
  
This must've been a strange sight to see,  
  
A man, yet not a man  
  
Half human, half android  
  
Sitting on the bridge of insanity,  
  
Awaiting his death.  
  
He will refuse to accept his fate  
  
Yet also refuses his destiny.  
  
There is no hope for a person such as this.  
  
There is no way for fate to meet its date  
  
If the man it must meet  
  
Is still not ready.  
  
Jiro was half-transformed by now. The left side of his body was human, but the other side was now a shiny metal red, with white casing revealing the insides of his body at some points along his body. At one point in his chest on the android side of his body, you could see and feel the evil heart pounding along, fighting against the good side. This torment was beyond Kikaider's hope, but that was his price to be human - let the hearts choose what kind of person he would be. As long as the hearts were in conflict, he could never be human. As soon as one heart prevailed, however, Kikaider would be gone, and the human Jiro would live on.  
  
As long as they fight,  
  
Neither one nor the other am I.  
  
As long as both live,  
  
I'm no better than anyone else.  
  
My life so far  
  
Full of nothing but hatred and burning passion.  
  
My life so far...  
  
Consists of nothing but pain and agony.  
  
I have loved and lost,  
  
Suffered and caused suffering.  
  
Nothing can stop my own destiny,  
  
Not even me...  
  
"Hey, sonny... you OK?"  
  
An old man traveling across the bridge stopped to check Jiro. The android part of his body had disappeared, leaving his human form to turn towards the man.  
  
"I'm fine... thank you."  
  
The old man smiled and waved, then continued on his way. Jiro returned to his own thoughts.  
  
::I... can't stand it anymore. I MUST KILL THAT MAN!! No... I will not!::  
  
Jiro's will simply lost control at that point. He transformed into his robot form and was caught half-heartedly at his choice - the duck or the old man. He couldn't decide which one to kill, so he returned again to human form.  
  
::DAMN! I can't stand this anymore!::  
  
Then, Kikaider thought of something very strange - a scene as though from one of his dreams, but almost real... there were people strewn all across a hard wooden floor, and Kikaider himself was standing over them, fires burning in his eyes and all around him. He proceeded into a new room, where more bodies were strewn, along with robot parts - and then he saw him. The man responsible for his madness - Gil. Kikaider prepared to strike him when he was awoken with a start. The old man he had seen on the bridge was staring up at him - up?  
  
"Hey, there, young man, are you OK?"  
  
Kikaider looked around. He was in the middle of a forest, a forest that looked strangely familiar. He looked up at the old man and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, sir, thank you."  
  
::These hearts are driving me insane! KILL! I can't even think straight! KILL!::  
  
Jiro bellowed an almighty scream that sent every bird in the vicinty flying away - it was dawn again.  
  
::I must find a way to stop these hearts... KILL! No, don't kill! KILL!::  
  
A/N: Ok, so it's not really one-shot. But it's a start. I'm working on more material, so work with this for now. Read and review! Cya laterz!  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


	2. Beyond the Wounds

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own Kikaider or its items but does own any original work)  
  
A/N: I hope you're ready for a mind-bending story, because that's what you're about to get.  
  
Chapter: Beyond the Wounds  
  
Attempting to relax, Jiro decided to find a soft, warm, and calm spot to rest. It was not like his hearts were going to up and stop fighting by themselves...  
  
"But where will I go? What will I do? My life is so confusing..."  
  
And then, in his mind's eye, he saw someone... someone he knew a long time ago. Who was she - this woman he saw?  
  
"I know that woman..."  
  
"Eh? What's that, sonny?"  
  
Jiro looked around. He was lying down in an extremely uncomfortable sleeping bag. It was just another dream.  
  
"Nothing, sir. I'm quite alright."  
  
::It was all a dream... WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? GET UP! KILL THEM ALL!::  
  
"DAAAAMN!!! SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you, sonny? You're acting so strange..."  
  
And then the world was fading... Jiro's eyes were revolving in his head... and he saw her again... He tried to reach out to her, to touch her, to feel her face one more time... but the next second...  
  
"Good lord, he's alive! Quick, get him into a bed, stat!"  
  
Jiro opened his eyes - another dream. He looked around - one gaze told him he was in some sort of medical facility. Looking down into his face was a beautiful young nurse who seemed vaguely familiar... and then Jiro felt very woozy.  
  
"Oh, dear god! Get his grandfather in here!"  
  
::Grandfather? I don't have one... do I? DOESN'T MATTER! KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!!::  
  
"Sonny? You ok?"  
  
Jiro looked up into the familiar face... the familiar voice... the old man he kept awakening to. What was he doing here? He barely knew Jiro, much less would care about him enough to bring him to a hospital if he's wounded.  
  
"Why... why are you helping me?"  
  
The old man's face, crinkled and pushed back beyond years of worn use, remained with a frown lingering about his lips. Nothing about the man's eyes brought any warmth to Jiro. He was feeling a sudden rush of hatred, but he contained it.  
  
"Because, sonny, I know what you're going through. I know exactly what you're feeling right now..."  
  
His conscience faded again... when Jiro awoke this time, he was lying face up on the floor of the forest, blood gushing down his cheeks. Blood?  
  
"Am I... human at last?"  
  
::NO!! YOU'VE STILL GOT ONE MORE TRIAL! NOW KILL AND BE DONE!!!! KILL!!!!!!!::  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GOD DAAAAAAAAMMNN!! ERRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
  
Mechanical beeps and buzzes were heard from inside Jiro's heart - his evil heart was giving a one-two punch to the battle. Hatred coursed through his skin like viruses fighting to survive on its host. Jiro's face again transformed - one half human, one half android. His eyes burned crimson with mixtures of fear and hatred.  
  
"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!"  
  
Powering beyond his energy, Kikaider became full android. With his massive power, he smashed his fist into one tree and damn near blew up the whole forest. All around him, fires burned the trees of his desired punch. So strong was his hatred that he was nearing his own demise - but a light spread through the fires. Suddenly, Kikaider was Jiro again, entrancing his eyes with tears of sorrow.  
  
"I can't stand this! Why was it me?? WHY ME??"  
  
The scar from his punch will remain on his fist forever more. His fight continues...  
  
A/N: You like? It's coming to the point where I'll start detailing what's going on inside of Kikaider's hearts. It's a freakin' war in there, for Pete's sake! And you'll learn about the old man in a while. Trust me, you don't want to miss this!  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


	3. Targets

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (no disclaimer needed, you know I don't own Kikaider, I just own this one character that's the old man, and that's it! Sheesh!)  
  
A/N: Time for an explanation.  
  
Chapter: Targets  
  
"Sonny? You ok?"  
  
Jiro, back into human form, turned to the familiar old man, a look of hatred in his eyes. Never before in his life had he wanted to cause so much pain. All he wanted to do was break that old man's bones into dust, but he couldn't bring himself to do it - he had Dr. Comyoji and the GEMINI to thank for that.  
  
"Sir, I am fine, I've been telling you that for quite a while now. So please, explain why you are following me!"  
  
The old man's face became compassionate, yet very serious, as he stared down Jiro. Finally, after a small break in conversation, he spoke.  
  
"I don't want you to know the entire truth - not yet. But I will tell you that something is happening to you in the consience world that is making you have so many dreams about your hearts. Not without good reason, too."  
  
Jiro looked confused. How did this man know about his dreams? Before he could ask, however, the man went on.  
  
"After what happened in Professor Gil's lab, you emerged with two hearts to contend with - your GEMINI, installed by Dr. Comyoji, and the evil GEMINI, installed by Dr. Gil. Shortly after, your body went into a short circuit. In the real world, I found you near death and brought you to my home."  
  
Jiro still looked rather confused, so he decided to ask his question.  
  
"How do you know about my consience world, or about my GEMINI systems?"  
  
"Because, dear boy, I am your grandfather."  
  
::What...? That's impossible! KILL HIM, HE'S LYING!!::  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir! Please explain!"  
  
The old man sighed deeply and pinched his eyes with his fingers. After a few minutes of rubbing his eyes together, he finally looked up at Jiro and spoke again.  
  
"Mitsuko never told you about her grandfather, did she?"  
  
"Who is this 'Mitsuko' you speak of?"  
  
The old man hit his head with his hand - damn near knocked himself to the floor. He looked up at Jiro once more with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Do you remember... anything that happened since you were first activated by Dr. Comyoji?"  
  
Jiro shook his head.  
  
"I can't remember anything that's happened since I was first turned on. The only thing I see is this slight image... a beautiful woman that I think I knew a long time ago..."  
  
The old man chuckled to himself slightly. ::Was this man mad? HE IS! KILL HIM!!::  
  
"I can tell you no more, for now. Go, Jiro, and find your way home. I will explain everything to you in time."  
  
With that, the old man began to walk away. Soon, however, he was stopped by a cry from behind him.  
  
"Wait! What is your name, anyways?"  
  
The old man turned and smiled.  
  
"My name... is Charo Comyoji."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
::But I have so many questions... what did he mean by 'find my way home'?::  
  
Soon, however, Jiro began to fade again - he was leaving this dream, and entering another... but, when he opened his eyes, he was in some sort of square cell block, with bars in one end and no windows. In the corner sat a bed, infested with insects.  
  
::Where... where am I?::  
  
And then a voice called out to him.  
  
"Mr. Jiro? The judge is waiting for you. Come with me."  
  
A/N: Ooooo... Jiro's in trouble! But at least a few of his dreams are starting to reveal his problem - and, in case you missed it, Jiro's solution to waking up at last was revealed here. Won't say no more, you'll just have to read on!  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


	4. Judgement Day: The Approach

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (no disclaimer needed - I mean, after three chapters, everyone knows it by heart!)  
  
A/N: I can tell that me and my stories are definitly getting popular around the anime section! It's nice to know that people love to read my stories - I just come up with them while watching an anime series, and POOF - they are here! Well, no more babbling!  
  
Chapter: Judgement Day (The Approach)  
  
"Why... am I here again, officer?"  
  
The man holding onto Jiro's arm looked at him incredulously, as though expecting Jiro to say, "Joke's on you!" However, Jiro's face was serious, so the officer explained.  
  
"You are here for the disembodiment of a 10-year-old boy. It is said that you ripped him to shreds with a knife of some sort."  
  
::Did I really do that? GOOD BOY! NOW KILL THE REST!! YOU MUST SEE BLOOD!! YOU MUST FEEL BLOOD!! YOU MUST -BE- BLOOD!!!!!::  
  
Jiro tried to throw his anger into a jar and hope it held for his trial. This was going to be an extremely hard dream to survive. Jiro was at last led into a small room, containing only one man, dressed in black with a white cloth surrounding his neck. He was sitting down at a table with only one other chair, which Jiro was pushed into. After looking into his eyes for a few minutes, the judge spoke.  
  
"You know why you're here, don't you, Mr. Jiro?"  
  
Jiro nodded.  
  
"Well, son, why don't you tell me just why you did it in the first place? What was your reasoning for killing this child, only 10 years old, you know?"  
  
Jiro shook his head. "I don't know, sir. Something just... came over me."  
  
The judge now shook his own head. "Well, according to the law, you'll have to be jailed for a sentence of up to 12 years for the disembodiment and murder of a 10-year-old boy. I have no more to say. Goro! Take him to the cells!"  
  
"Noo! I didn't do it, I swear! DON'T DO IT!!" ::KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!! I CAN'T!! DO IT!!!!::  
  
The scene shook again, just as Jiro began to change once more. He was returned to the same forest he'd seen so many times, but in his anger, he hadn't noticed. All he wanted to do now was forget everything about himself... and release every bit of anger inside of him. He was stopped, however, by a gut punch. Looking up, Kikaider saw the old man, Charo, standing over him with a look of distaste on his face. (Try saying that three times fast!)  
  
"Jiro, you damn idiot! Shake free of your anger and return to the present!!"  
  
There was a pause where Kikaider, breathing heavily, remained on the floor, Charo hovering over him, look of distaste still hanging about. Finally, Kikaider transformed, and the human body of Jiro lay crumpled on the floor.  
  
"Good. Now... the key to your own success lies in the very memories you have forgotten. These are the things that will save your life, that will revive you in the real world. Until you can remember everything, you will remain here, in the unconcious world, until the day your circuits die out for good. Don't waste your whole life here, boy!" Charo paused for a second, taking deep breaths, then continued. "That girl... she is your key. Find her, and your memories should start to come back. Don't lose sight of the light, boy..."  
  
And then Charo was fading again. Jiro didn't want him to leave - these nightmares would haunt him forever, but at least he had Charo to rely on. He landed again on forest floor, but not the same forest as before. He was in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, and laying nearby were... were...  
  
"These... bodies..... Ichiro.... Ray..." Surges of anger rose through Jiro's body. "Gil!! I'll kill you again, Gil! I'll kill you!!!!"  
  
His body transformed again - this time, Jiro would not let him escape. This time, he'd kill him all by hisself, without help from Saburo.  
  
"Damn you, Gil... damn you!"  
  
A/N: Did I keep you waiting for long? Good! I know this chapter wasn't as long as I planned it to be, but if I'd tried to type out the whole of the Judgement Day chapter, it would've taken me a few weeks to finish! You'll see what I mean. Adieu!  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


	5. In The Name Of God?

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (Yeah, yeah, whatever... Kikaider isn't mine, but Charo is!)  
  
A/N: Geez, do I have to put up 2 chapters at a time to get anybody to read?  
  
Chapter: In The Name Of God...?  
  
Kikaider charged through the forest, tears running down his electric eyes, hatred coursing through his body. The evil heart was working in rapid succession, coursing Kikaider forward. Nothing would stop him.   
  
Up ahead, Kikaider spotted large, spider-type machines painted crimson in color. Without hesitation, Kikaider launched a large, electronic shockwave through his angered eyes, discharging the spiders altogether. The explosion was mighty, but Kikaider was long gone before it happened. He continued running, but he soon realized he was falling... falling through a deep abyss of pain and suffering. He could not stop himself - all he could do was fall... fall...  
  
And then, with a start, he landed on a tree branch. Looking down, he spotted Charo roasting marshmallows on the open fire. Kikaider dared not move, in case he startled him, but Charo called to him. "Come down from there, I knew perfectly well you were there the whole time. Ready for some dinner?"  
  
Kikaider sighed deeply. Had it been another fake dream? He returned to his human form, and Jiro jumped down from the branch, eager to have something to eat.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you this much... that GEMINI is one tough cookie, huh?" Charo smiled as he handed Jiro a marshmallow, freshly baked. Jiro's stomach grumbled, and he ate readily.  
  
"Mmmmm! This is good! Thank you, Charo!" Jiro smiled - it was a weird feeling for him, but felt good nonetheless.  
  
"You should be thanking my son." Charo breathed heavily. Jiro could sense his heartbeat slowing. "He was a true scientist... one who could change... the course... of the....."  
  
But his voice was fading, his heartbeat dying. Jiro sat there, shocked, as he watched his only friend in this nightmare fight for his life. Then, Charo began to cough blood, and Jiro ran to hold him.  
  
"Jiro...! You must.... let the good... prevail... all gone... lose... Mitsuko... Misaro..... Jiro...!!" With these last words, Charo Comyoji passed away. In an instant, his body dissolved into the dusts of time. Jiro couldn't fight back his tears as he let his grandfather pass away into the depths of Heaven.  
  
"Why...? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS??? This pain... it's too much..." Sobs... "I can't take it anymore. This is utter HELL!!" He looked into the forest. "It's you, isn't it, Gil??"  
  
And then, a familiar voice called out to him... through the darkness... a female's voice saying, "Jiirroo!!!!!!!"  
  
::That voice...? I know that voice! YOU'VE KILLED HI-::  
  
"I WILL TAKE NO MORE OF YOUR NONSENSE, DARKNESS! I WILL NOT GIVE IN, NO MATTER WHAT!!" With that, Jiro began to transform again. His body was trembling ever so slightly, fighting off the evil GEMINI installed in his body. "I will... never... give... IN!!"  
  
Fully transformed, Jiro ran into the forest. In an instant, he fell into the abyss again... falling deeply into another dream.  
  
::I won't let it win... Charo knew that my GEMINI was good... he knew that it had to win... so for his sake, I won't let Gil win!::  
  
===The Real World===  
  
"How's he doing, Mitsuko?"  
  
Mitsuko looked around as Misaro, her younger brother, entered the room where Jiro was still laying in bed, away in a deep sleep.  
  
"He's been jolting around... whatever's going on, it can't be good." Mitsuko turned back to Jiro, looking down his facial features. "Please, Jiro... come back to me!"  
  
She cried... cried her eyes out beyond the sea of chaos. She had no idea what Jiro was facing... all she knew was that he may very well be dead or deactivated, and she needed him more than anything. It is this hope of love that will keep Jiro from giving in... only, he doesn't know it yet.  
  
Because right now, the only thing he knows... is pain... agony... and destruction.  
  
A/N: Judgement Day is coming!  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


	6. Him and Beyond

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (Gee, I wonder what I should put in these little parantheses now...)  
  
A/N: Before I forget! This story is only the first step in Jiro's journey. I'll be making part two, Waiting For Dusk, after I finish with this. Trust me, you'll love me forever...! *Wink*  
  
Chapter: Him and Beyond  
  
::Falling... falling down... again...::  
  
Kikaider flew through the air, awaiting his landing. But he was not stopping, nor was he slowing down. He was just... there. Existing in a never-ending circle of pain and suffering... and relief. In his line of vision, he spotted Gil, looking very scared. Soon, that passed away, replaced by...  
  
"Mits...uko? Is that Mitsuko? Is it her? Mitsuko!" Kikaider cried out to her, but she could not hear... yet she was screaming his name. "Jiro...! Jiiroo!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming, Mitsuko! Hold on!!" But she faded... and Kikaider landed, right back near the fireplace. The only major difference was that Kikaider was now holding an urn. Looking inside (de-transforming as he did), Jiro saw the remains of Charo, along with a note.  
  
~Kikaider:  
  
I know you are reading this.  
  
I know you are alive.  
  
I will hunt you down with every ounce of my strength.  
  
I will not let you win.  
  
Die... little android of hell!!  
  
-Gil~  
  
Jiro crumpled the letter in his hand, tears falling down his face and splashing his hand lightly. Finally, he stared into the fires, spotting his reflection, and cracked.  
  
"Gil... you bastard. You have gone too far this time. I will not die... YOU WILL DIE! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE, BECAUSE YOU LIVE ON! I CAN'T LET THIS GO ON... I CAN'T!!" Transforming again, Kikaider immediatly felt immense pain, coming from the left side of his body.  
  
::The evil heart... it is responding...!::  
  
It is a shadow... a menacing smile... one second later, Gil had come to the fireplace from within the forests, blowing a mysterious whistle and playing a strange tune. Kikaider tried to tune it out, but his evil heart was fighting back. After much struggling (::DAMN!!! DAMN!!! DON'T DO IT!!!! CHARO....!!!!!!!!::), Kikaider finally calmed down, becoming strangely monotonic. "I am here to serve Gil."  
  
He laughed. "Foolish Kikaider. I knew that as long as that submissions circuit was inside your body, you'd react to the whistle at some point. Now..." He grinned an evil sort of grin. "Your orders are to kill Mitsuko and Misaro!"  
  
"No."  
  
The laughter stopped. Beads of sweat appeared on Gil's head as he awaited an explanation. ::Why would this robot still be under GEMINI control?::  
  
"You are the real fool here, Gil. You've forgotten that I still have a GEMINI. You will fail again..." Kikaider's monotonic voice droned onward as Kikaider began walking towards Gil. "I told you before... the good and evil in my heart will fight forever... but you... you only live once. Now, let me end that life."  
  
Gil tried to run... tried to run through the forest, but he too was stuck in Jiro's nightmare. There was nowhere for him to run. Finally, he thought of something.  
  
"If you don't kill Mitsuko and Misaro, then I will! Then, you will learn what TRUE eternal suffering is! DISPERSE!"  
  
He was gone, and Jiro was fading... fading away...  
  
===The Real World===  
  
"Jiro, please! Don't do that!!"  
  
Jiro's body was jolting at a rapid pace. Mitsuko had no idea how to stop it - all she knew was that he was facing something terrible... something she did not want to know. As a last resort, she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Please... don't do this... you probably can't hear me, Jiro... but I love you... no matter what you do, or what you are! Now please... don't thrash about like this."  
  
The strangest thing of all - Jiro stopped jolting. He was finally relaxed. Mitsuko, however, did not let go. She would never let go until he was awake.  
  
But that can never happen... as long as Gil exists in the nightmare.  
  
He was fading...  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


	7. Fate's Arrival

Android Kikaider  
  
Until The Dawn  
  
Written by: Spike (who is STILL writing empty words in parantheses... poor me.)  
  
A/N: To Fyredra - if it's choppy and disjointed, then it is doing its job. If anything confuses you now, it'll most likely be answered in Waiting For Dusk. Now, to conclude this one! Sorry to end it so soon, but seven is my lucky number!  
  
"But, in one morning we'll see the sun...  
  
Bright shining morning dew singing...  
  
They who will search... will find the land...  
  
Of evergreen..."  
  
~Yuki Kajiura - "To Nowhere"  
  
Chapter: Fate's Arrival  
  
::Will I be like this forever? Just a wanderer... of my own fate...? YOU ARE WORTHLESS, FAR BETTER OFF DEAD THAN ALIVE!!::  
  
-Darkness consumes him, suffering defines him, and sacrifice surrounds him. Watch him fade into eternal torment, just like he promised.  
  
"I won't... I won't.... I won't...."  
  
===Real World===  
  
"Huh? What is happening...? Jiro? JIRO!"  
  
Mitsuko was shocked - Jiro's body was suddenly rolling around, and his arms were grabbing his head in pure agony. Mitsuko could not hold on any longer... she let go. He was forced to continue, forced to face his flames, his fears...  
  
"Jiro!! JIRO!!!"  
  
And then, Mitsuko, too, was fading... she was falling down an endless abyss. All around her, memories of her life flickered on and off as she continued to fly downwards, ever searching for him. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain. In the real world, her body had collapsed. She was gone...  
  
===Nightmare===  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Jiro awoke. He was standing by the fire again, but this time he had a strange sensation floating around his body. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. He had no recollection of anything.  
  
"What the hell... has happened to me...?"  
  
-He has suffered. Now, I will bring you death. And you will watch her die as well. All you can do is watch fate unravel itself.  
  
Jiro began running through the forest again, calling out a name he didn't even know he knew. "Mitsuko! Mitsuko!!!"  
  
FLICKER! Jiro suddenly saw a flash... it was a memory that he had lost. It was the old man, and he had punched the tree... but why...?  
  
-Be not afraid. Your path is set - in blood.  
  
Suddenly, there was pain like nothing before - Jiro began rolling on the floor of the soft forest ground, grasping his head in more agony. There was no controlling his body - Kikaider re-emerged from the forest, looking angered. From atop a mountain of snow and chaos, Gil watched and waited...  
  
-For until the dawn arises, pain is all you shall know.  
  
Kikaider was unable to feel... unable to control... he was within nobody's power. He traversed a path he never knew about, walking endlessly towards a mountain... a vague sea of mist and mass destruction. He could not see, he could not hear, he could not feel... all he could do was walk. As he walked, voices flashed into his head.  
  
"No! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"I don't want to go home because I have no home to go back to!!"  
  
"You're a... a-a monster!"  
  
"I want you to teach me to be like you."  
  
"Even at 1/16 of its power, it can still kill you."  
  
"...But the price I have to pay... is eternal torment... as the good... and evil inside of me.... struggle forever...!"  
  
Kikaider said these last words without even knowing he had said it. His past was coming back to him, but he could not fight the control he was in.  
  
===Meanwhile===  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Mitsuko had now awoken from her sleep, but now she was in a completely different place. All around her, rocks of snow surrounded her cold memories of anger and hatred. On the biggest rock of all, right in the center, was a continuous scene of Mitsuko's mother performing suicide. It was the rock Mitsuko was forced to watch, and she could not move her body at all. Torment ripped her body in and out, but she dared not try... to struggle.  
  
-You will never begin to fade from me. I am the past, the present, the future, the agony, the pain, the forceful destruction of the Gemini... no... the GEMINI system, never. The twins... THE TWINS...!  
  
::What is.... this..... voic...::  
  
Mitsuko had fainted out of memory. Even Kikaider saw less and less scenes of her as he walked. From high above, a person watches, and an entity awaits, as the ultimate battle approaches its boiling point.  
  
-The only thing left to do now... is wait until the dawn.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Here's my summary of Waiting For Dusk:  
  
Jiro's hatred and his fears rip through his body as he walks through a mist of pain and suffering. The only person who can help him is fading away from him, and the one who controls their every move is the one who will seal their fates - with blood.  
  
Do not forget the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
-Spike (Bright, shining hearts forever more - endlessly smile, for you are alive.) 


End file.
